Strange Fruit
by miss selah
Summary: Adult!Shippo, Futureverse. Kagome's been having these weird dreams lately. Stuff of fantasies, really. And Shippo's not helping anything. But he could be… PWP/spank/BP/oral/BDSM/lite bond/anal/shapeshifting/MF/MMF/MMMF/NC/OOC Shippo On Hiatus
1. Prologue

* * *

Strange Fruit

_Prologue_

* * *

"Really, Shippo, this is for your own good." Kagome told him mournfully as she turned him over her lap, trying not to look away from his quivering lips and the tears in his eyes. His bottom was bared and Inuyasha stood behind her, arms crossed as he waited for her to make her move. Her hand, though, of it's own accord, remained frozen and cupped in the air above Shippo.

"Well, Kagome, a deal's a deal." Inuyasha barked out impatiently. "You said that if Shippo did something truly deserving of a punishment, _you _were going to be the one to handle it. Sticking Sango and Miroku together by the monk's hand is certainly worthy of punishment, and you're just lucky that _Sango _didn't demand retribution. I mean, she _did _have that monk's hand stuck to her bottom for the last two days."

Kagome heard Miroku's whispered, happy sigh and nearly smiled. "You're right, Inuyasha." She whispered, and tried to ignore Shippo's stare. Squinting, she suddenly knew what her parents meant when they said that it hurt them more than it hurt the child. She had absolutely no desire to punish him, especially since he _had _formally apologized to Sango and Miroku.

That wasn't enough though. Shippo had gone too far and she had warned him of the consequences. To not punish him now would show terrible leadership, and she had no idea what it could do to him as he grew up. The boy needed discpline, and Inuyasha certainly wasn't the one who would do it.

She closed her eyes tight and brought her hand down on his bottom, again and again until it shone bright red and the boy was shivering tearfully.

"Have you learned your lesson, Shippo?" She asked him, her voice shaking as she did so.

Shippo nodded dutifully but kept his mouth shut, opting to buy his time before he sought revenge on Inuyasha and the others. Kagome hadn't even wanted to _do _it; Inuyasha and Sango had made her! He'd make them pay, he'd make them. . .

"It was for your own good, you know."

Shippo turned back to Kagome, her words hurting him far more than her hand. _Her too?! _He had thought that she had been as much a victim to the punishment as he had been, and so he had decided to spare her his wrath. But. . . Kagome?

"You only got what you deserved." She looked a little more skeptical about this, but Shippo's mind was already made.

He'd make them pay.

He'd make them all pay.

"You're right." Shippo bit out as sweetly as he could. "I'm sorry."

He'd get them all back eventually.

Kagome smiled and turned him loose, feeling a great deal better than she had before now that she knew he was okay with the whole corporal punishment. She had no idea why she had been so worried… Inuyasha punished him physically all the time, so what difference did it make when she did it?

_Pants down in front of everyone, turned over her lap. . . _

Okay, so the ordeal was an embarrassing one for the poor kit, but he had learned his lesson and wouldn't make the same mistake twice, so it was well worth it.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Strange Fruit

Chapter 1

* * *

_Kagome tried to see, tried to open her eyes, but something rough and coarse was rubbing painfully against her eyes, blocking her vision. She would have screamed for Inuyasha, screamed for help, except that she hadn't seen or heard from Inuyasha since she was seventeen, almost four years ago, and she highly doubted that anyone who had the nerve to tie her up also had the foresight to predict her screams. _

_She ceased struggling, an effort to not give herself away should whoever it was that had nabbed her came in, and tried to think of a way out of this. _

_Think. . . think. . . think. . . _

_Oh. _

_A mouth, faint and foreign, was nibbling against her, ripping teasingly at her little pink negligee that she had bought for herself, and only herself. _

_Dammit, she was glad that she had. _

_Her hips rocked towards the strangers mouth of their own accord and the mouth stilled, started, the same way Kagome started, horrified, when she realized what she had done. _

_She had given herself away. _

_Forced down to her knees, the blindfold was suddenly ripped off of Kagome's face. The frightened miko jumped and tried to make ends and tails of where she was, only she was too blinded, too startled, to think coherently. _

_"Surprise." A heavy, masculine voice purred. _

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, sputtering and shivering in the dark.

What was _that? _

Kagome had had wet dreams before, and certainly raunchier ones than that, but she had never had one that had been so vivid, so real. It was like. . . it was like she could still feel the ropes biting in to her wrists, like her eyes were still rubbed raw from the blindfold.

She scowled, her feminist upbringing rearing it's head and roaring in anger that she had allowed herself to be held in such a compromising situation, that she could even _fantasize _about something like. . . like. . . _that. _She had to admit, she was shocked. She had never really been one for the whole bondage thing, and being tied up and at someone's mercy had only ever frightened her, never made her shiver with repressed emotions. And the blindfold? Please, she didn't even like to have sex in the _dark, _let alone tied up and in a blindfold!

She looked around her room and pulled her blankets up a little more, laying back down in her bed. After a moment or two of silence, she slipped a finger down between her legs and with an expert flick, came.

A pair of glittering eyes flashed in the dark against her window. Damn. He hadn't been expecting _that. _

It was a nice twist, though.

_

* * *

She was bound down to her desk, arms tied in ropes behind her back, those ropes tied down to the desk. The cold against her hot, hot skin was driving her mad as she waited. . . waited. He was coming for her, and then she would be coming for him. She knew it, anticipated it. Looked forward to the pain that would come before the pleasure. _

_She didn__'t hear him enter the room and started, the desk screeching as she did, when twin hands began to play her body like a devil's instrument. _

_"Miss Higurashi, I do believe that you are in quite a prediciment." She couldn't see him and at this point, that didn't particularly bother her so much as excite her. Hot breath splayed across her ear and she shivered. "Shall I help you out?"_

* * *

She lurched awake grinning, shaking with need, wishing for the first time that she had a steady boyfriend that she could turn to to satisfy her unmet needs. She begna to toy with herself the moment she woke up, rocking her hips against her fingers, but it wasn't enough.

Ever since the dreams had started, she had woken up before anything could happen and began to finish the job herself. But like all addictions, she quickly needed _more. _She hungered for more. Her body _wept _for it. These tiny orgasms weren't enough. She needed something so mind blowing that the earth itself would shake, and she certainly wasn't going to get it finger flicking herself in the dead of the night, trying not to make a sound.

Fuck.

Hopefully, literally.

"You don't look so good, Kagome." Ayumi worried over her. Some how, Kagome had managed to get her grades up her senior year and was able to go on to a good college with Ayumi, as opposed to Eri and Yuka: Eri had decided to go to a Junior college, and Yuka, who was interested in becoming a writer, expressed no interest in college at all. "You aren't having symptoms like you did back in middle school and high school again, are you?"

She had never lived that down. Doubted, if she never got sick again in her life, that she would _still _be considered by all her friends and fellow alumni as the sickest person they had ever known. Still, she supposed there were worse things to be known for.

"Fine." She lied and took a large bite out of her burger. If she couldn't feed one hunger then she was going to substitute it for another.

"Because you have these dark lines under your eyes and you're always shaking so hard, I mean, if it's anything that I can help you with, you should just let me know." She stared at Kagome for a full minute, hoping tat she would fess up, before she sighed. "Is it your workload, then?"

Short tempered and generally bothered, Kagome slammed her soda down on the table, not surprised when the lid popped off. "No, Ayumi! My work is _not _too hard, I am _not _sick, and unless you have a cock, _there is nothing you can do to help me!" _

She suddenly realized how very, very quiet the restaurant was.

Blushing, she gathered up her things and tried to ignore the lude stares, and _mommy? What's a cock? _

_A rooster, darling; the poor girl must be having a hard time getting up in the morning. _

"I have to go now." Kagome whispered apologetically, too embarrassed to meet her worried friend's eyes.

"I know a few people!" Ayumi called out after her. "Let me give them a call for you!"

But Kagome had already left the building.

Behind dark glasses, a stranger's green eyes glittered dangerously as he pretended to read the newspaper. Not yet.

But soon.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Strange Fruit

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kagome's irritable mood was not lost on anyone.

Her grandfather, who had always been more than willing to put up with her outlandish outburst, suddenly found more activities to do outside while she was home from school and often ate dinner in his room, saying he preferred the quiet or saying that his favorite show was on and he didn't want to miss a single episode.

Her mother, who was sweet by nature, began to snap back at her, telling her that if she had a problem with _her, _to quit beating around the bush and just say something, and if her problem was with someone else that she should just tell them and not take it out on everyone else around her.

Even Buyo, who used to follow her around for treats, did his best to stay out of her way.

Souta, though, hit closest to the mark.

One afternoon, while she was helping him with his soccer practice in the back of the shrine, he had flashed her a wry grin.

"Are you always angry nowadays because you don't have a boyfriend?"

Kagome lurched so hard she sent the ball flying off in to the woods behind him, rather than in to the net for him to catch. "_Excuse me!?" _She knew he cursed; what middle school kid didn't? Still, in her eyes, he would always be her baby brother, and he had just breached a very, _very _adult topic. What did he know about sex anyway?

"Yeah, I hear you sometimes through the wall." Souta said this as if it was _normal, _as if it didn't bother him at all. "If you can't get a boyfriend, maybe you should get a vibrator? I mean, God knows I don't want to hear _that, _but it sure beats you yelling at everyone for every little thing."

Kagome wanted to be angry, but she felt too pathetic, listening to advice from her (hopefully) virgin baby brother.

She left and Souta sighed.

A ball was kicked back out of the forest and Souta caught it deftly, before staring at it in awe. He was scared for a moment, wondering who had been close enough to the house to kick it back, before he decided that it must have been someone from the street below. There _was _a culdesack back there; maybe one of the kids had a mighty strong kick. They should definitely recruit them for the soccer team. "Thank you!" He yelled hrough cupped hands, but there was no answer.

Huh, how strange.

She stood outside the sex shop, her hair piled on to her head and shoved underneath a baseball cap, wearing dark, thick glasses. She gulped, hoping that no one would notice her hesitation, and if they did, that they would simply consider her a horny little chit and not straight A, four point zero Miss Higurashi.

She took a deep breath and reached a shaking hand forward and -

"Kagome?"

She lurched back so hard her hat fell off and she made a mad scrambled to put it back on before anyone _else _recognized her.

Who had recognized her? Who had given her away? She glared, anger, through her thick dark glasses before staring in shock. No.

_No. _

It _couldn't _be.

She wouldn't have been surprised if it was Sesshoumaru, the snark, or Kouga, the pervert, or even gruff old Inuyasha who had gotten married to the mortal Kikyou. But not him. Wasn't he supposed to be a child forever, or something?

Dressed in soft brown leather and heavily worn jeans, he gave her a handsome flash of white fangs and a glitter of green eyes and _'mommy, is that a foriegner? Look at his red hair!' _

"_Shippo_?" She asked, startled.

"You certainly don't know any other kitsunes, do you?" he returned, looking over her as though he knew something that _she didn't, _as if he knew an answer and she hadn't even heard the question.

She hated feeling as though he had one up on her, but must of the time, everyone did.

"N. . . no." Why had her voice caught? Why did his voice sound like something familiar, even though she hadn't heard it since it squeaked and grated? Like something. . . like something out of a dream.

She realized he was staring at her harder than was necessary, as though weighing her, judging her, and Kagome shifted uneasily on her feet.

"I suppose it would be rude of me to not offer to buy an old friend some lunch." Shippo offered her an arm smoothly, and she stared at the leather clad arm in what shouldn't have been horror but was at the very least a relative.

"Sure." She whispered and took his arm, stepping on the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach on contact. This was _Shippo. _She had known him since he was a wee bairn. She had helped to _raise _him. He was practically her baby! She couldn't possibly be feeling things like _that _for him. . . she was simply having an over active sex drive as of lately and was projecting her pheremones on to the poor boy. Besides, she could just imagine how well it would go over, how horrified Shippo would be to suddenly have the girl that had helped raise him turn on him like a nymphomaniac, ripping at his clothes, pushing him against the wall, nipping, biting, teasing, _tempting. . . _

She needed a cold shower. Failing that, a good hard fuck.

She ate sparingly, feeling between her waning appetite and Shippo's heady stares more and more uncomfortable. She kept fidgeting in her chair and Shippo had barely needed to use any of his fox magic at all to delve in to her mind and see him taking her, to see his face replace the stranger's in her dreams, to see her body twisted in all sorts of cute little pretzels that he had imagined for her and then a few that she had imagined all on her own.

What a good girl.

Shippo took another sip of his Orangina and smiled.

_Now_.


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Strange Fruit

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Shippo walked her to his place, insisting that they needed some more time to catch up. It may have only been a handful of years to her, but it had been over five hundred to him, and he had a lot to say. "Besides," he had reasoned when she looked a bit apprehensive, "aren't you a _big _girl now? Surely you don't need mummy's approval to do whatever you please."

If there was a hint of seduction in his voice, it was lost on Kagome.

Which is how, fifteen minutes after he had paid the bill (he insisted that he earned more in percentages alone from letting his money sit in the bank for a month than she did in a year, and he was probably right) she was standing outside his house, with the distinct feeling of dread. His eyes shone like a cat's in the dark and for some reason she got the feeling that if she stepped over that threashhold she wouldn't be coming out until well in to the afternoon the next day, if not later.

She shook her head and blamed it on her hormones. How often did she get to talk to anyone about her past? Practically never, because if she did she would be booted off to the nearst mental hospital faster than she could yell "SIT BOY!"

Not that it would have made a difference much if she did yell it. Somehow, she doubted Inuyasha was still alive, but she didn't know if she had the heart to ask Shippo.

Shippo, here in the future. An adult, and a very handsome one at that. She smiled. She had never doubted that he wouldn't grow up to be a handsome man, especially not with the coaxing that Miroku had always given him.

"Are you coming?" Shippo's voice should have been _bottled, _it was that smooth. Wait. _What_? "Are you coming inside or are you going to stand out there in the cold all night?"

Kagome shook her head, as if that would clear away her raging hormones. "Sorry, I was somewhere else."

Shippo closed the door behind her and slid a bolt in to place with a click that made her jump. She stared at him dumbly before he shrugged. "Safer. I usually put up wards too, but I don't know how they would react to you." _They'd probably bind her to his den until he had ripped a new hole in her, but he wasn't about to tell _her _that. _

Still, he knew that her miko powers, however dormant, must have been _raging _at her. Didn't she know better than to trust a fox? And he _knew _that she knew better than to go in to a demon's lair.

Had she ever _once _escaped a demon's den unscathed, emotionally or physically?

She certainly wouldn't tonight.

She shrugged off her jacket and Shippo's throat went dry at the sight of her pale shoulders and thin neck. Damn. It was a good thing he hadn't been a matured demon the last time they met, or else he and Inuyasha would have probably ended up fighting over her. It was always obvious that she was the Alpha bitch, and they both would have wanted a piece of _that. _She still managed to reek of the authority that he had originally began to fantasize about in his teenage years. For a while, he had thought that he wanted her so badly because she had been the female role model in his life, and wasn't that normal?

It wasn't until after he had worked his way through Satsuki, Souten, and countless other women before he realized that she was _his, _dammit, and he was going to get her back someday.

Whether it be of her will or his.

"You have a nice place here, Shippo." She giggled, and he stared at her curiously. "I guess I figured for a while that you would live in a hole up in the mountains or something, in a fox body. But I guess that doesn't make much sense now, does it?"

Actually, he did have a mountain den for when he needed some time away from the smells and sounds of the city, but somehow he doubted that she could appreciate the foresight, so he didn't say anything. Instead, he just watched her through carefully calculating eyes as she spun around, her fingertips brushing against everything.

She didn't know that she was marking her territory, couldn't have possibly known that even if he wasn't planning on making her come in every room of his house before the night was over, that the place would still reek of her for weeks, a painful reminder that she had been there and that the place belonged to _her. _

He didn't bring his women back to his place as a general rule because he didn't want it to smell like them in the morning after he had sent them on his way, so it pleased him in some deep rooted, ancient way that she was so interested in him, and that she insisted on pawing at everything that he owned. If he wasn't so turned on, he might have found it cute; endearing.

She stopped her examination at the cureo cabniet, where the Tetsuiga and Miroku's staff were tacked up, criss cross. Her eyes were sad as she looked on them, and then she turned back to Shippo, as though he was a relic as well, a reminder of a painful past.

"They're all dead, aren't they?"

The same way he had presumed she was dead for years, but he didn't tell her that.

"I'd give anything to know how they died." She admitted as she slumped down in to an arm chair, his favorite, and cupped her chin in her palm.

Well, with an offer like _that. _

"Sango died in childbirth, and the baby died soon after that. Miroku killed himself not long after, saying that he was too old for this world anyways. Kikyo and Inuyasha lived happily for many years and although Kikyo's body was barren, they were happy. Inuyasha caught an infection, what we later found out was tetnious, and died a happy farmer."

"Sesshoumaru and Kouga are still out there somewhere, and the toad thing that used to follow him around everywhere. I think that Rin and Sesshoumaru had a thing for a while, but she ended up marrying Kohaku. Their line still exists, and although they are spread out, Sesshoumaru likes to keep an eye on them."

Kagome nodded, happy that he had delivered the saddest news first. Her breath had caught on Miroku and Sango's sad story, but she had almost smiled when she thought of how happy Rin and Kohaku must have been, and what a cute couple they would have made. She bet that all of the children had Sango's determination, Kohaku's inner strength, and Rin's love of life. She could almost see them now. . .

"You wouldn't _believe _how shocked we were when we realized that Kohaku's line turned in to a Higurashi line."

Kagome blanched, shaken. "I'm _Kohaku and Rin's _descendant!?"

Shippo shrugged. "There are worse things."

It was time to collect.

Kagome smiled and settled in to the chair, looking perfectly at peace with herself. "Thank you, Shippo." Oh, she'd be thanking him. Eventually. Probably not tonight. "You have no idea what it means to me, to know. It had bothered me so much that I never got to see any of you again after the well closed up, that I didn't get to find out how everything turned out. I mean, I know that we had gotten rid of Naraku, but. . . but what if there had been something else? Someone else?" She looked distinctly uncomfortable and Shippo used it as an excuse to approach her, sitting on the chair of the arm.

"You worry senselessly, Kagome." Shippo insisted, slipping down next to her and pulling her half on to his lap. He cupped her chin in his hand and something warm exploded in Kagome's belly, making her breath hitch painfully."Now look in to my eyes and be calm."

Kagome blinked, confused, and something in her demanded that she avert her gaze but Shippo held her still to the point that she thought he was going to break her.

"Shippo?" Her voice quavered, and suddenly she felt very, very frightened of that gleam in his eyes. "What are you…"

"Did I give you permission to talk?" He barked and her mouth slammed shut of its own accord. Wow. "You will cease speaking unless I wish to hear you speak, do you understand?"

She jerked her head in a force nodd, even though she had absolutely no idea of what was going on. This was _Shippo, _right? Not a Kouga and Miroku love child?

"Now, Kagome," his tone became scholarly and soft, and he even had the nerve to smile. "You said that you would give _anything _to know how they died. I told you how they died and now I believe that I will be taking my anything."


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Strange Fruit

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kagome jaw clenched shut. She may have been young, but she wasn't stupid. She recognized that glint, that grin, that hard ridge riding against her.

Damn him. This was rape, pure and simple.

"Now, now, don't get hissy," Shippo smiled and cocked his hips again, pulling her up to ride him. "Such a pretty girl. . ." he whispered appreciatively, running his thumbs in small circles underneath her shirt and up, slipping expertly under the wiring of her bra. Her nipples hardened and he grinned wickedly. "Well, _that's _certainly interesting." He acknowledged, and bit at the hardened pearls through her shirt. "How very. . . interesting."

She wanted to yell at him, and hated the fact that he had taken away her ability to make noise, but she wasn't sure that if she had the ability if she could have managed a protest through all the kitten mewls that were bubbling and dieing quick deaths in her throat.

Her hips thrust against him, riding his ridge hard, and Shippo gasped for the both of them.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked heavily as he tweaked her nipples. She would have hung her head in shame but she was too busy throwing it back, making soundless gasps. She must have looked the world like a fish silently gasping for breath, and it would have been comical to Shippo if her eyes were so dilated and she wasn't thrusting her hips _just so. _

"If I give you my permission to speak, will you scream my name?"

In anger. Definitely. In lust. . . well, she certainly was getting there.

Kagome jerked her head roughly and gasped as she felt the sounds she had been trying to vocalize escape in a clump, as though they had been mashed down in to some unrecognizable sound pattern.

"How did you - "

"Magic." Shippo whispered. "Fox magic. Now turn that sweet ass around and let me see your face."

Kagome nearly snorted. . . he certainly hadn't learned that course language from smooth talking Miroku. Still, Miroku hadn't been alive during the prohibition, or the dropping of the atomic bombs, or the invention of rap. Still, she doubted that the monk would have approved of his tactics.

_What was she doing trying to make sense of this? Shippo _ – _sweet, darling baby Shippo _ – _was trying to get in her pants whether or not she wanted it! _

She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted it. She had had sex before, but somehow she doubted that Shippo would be as gentle a lover as Hojo, or as reckless as Kisu, or as timid as Inuyasha. Somehow, instinctively, she knew he would posess her, body and soul, marking her for life from the inside out until she couldn't possibly comprehend existing without him. She had the feeling that he was the type of lover that a girl could get hurt on, in more ways than one. Her body was more than willing to take the beating –she had no idea before she started having those dreams excatly what had been missing from her previously lovers, but it was the pain that preceeded the pleasure – but what about her heart?

She couldn't lose him, not ever again, and she knew that he knew it. Had no doubt that he was going to lord it over her when this was all through.

"Ka –Go –Me." He drawled out the length of her name, slipping deft little fox claws between her red cotton shirt and the buttons. Her breasts leapt out of her shirt jauntily, as though begging to be touched, and Kagome looked at them with no small degree of horror. Traitors.

"They seem to be asking me to touch them, Ka –go –me." Shippo crooned, biting the side of her neck, not bothering to hide his pleasure. "Shall I?"

She wanted to say no. To be unresponsive. But to do that would be to deny herself as well as him, and she was too far gone to even have a hope of surviving without his touch. Her body _burned. _

"_Yes." _She hissed, closing her eyes and allowing the pleasure to sweep over her body – pleasure caused by Shippo, her fox kit.

"What's my name?" he asked, grabbing a breast hard and riding her roughly in a mock imitation of the sex that her body called out for.

A balloon deep in her belly warmed and expanded and she shuddered; certainly she hadn't felt that before.

"I know what you want."

She rocked against him and one hand slipped nimbly between her legs, flicking her as though he already knew her intimately, had already been buried inside of her.

"I know what you _need."_

She had no doubt that he did, with the way that her breath was hitching, her hips rocking.

"I could _kill _you with what you need."

She would do whatever it took, whatever he demanded, as long as he kept. Doing. _That._

"My _name, _and I will give you everything you desire."

His voice promised dark desires, something heady, like he was going to let her in on that secret now. His finger caught the zipper and pulled, and he didn't waste any time toying with her before he shoved his finger inside, first one then two and three, and let his thumb continue the assault on her balloon inflated, exploded, and Kagome came, screaming his name.

"Shippo!"


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Strange Fruit

Author: Miss Selah

Beta'd by: See03

Summary: Adult!Shippo, Futureverse. Kagome's been having these weird dreams lately. Stuff of fantasies, really. And Shippo's not helping anything. But he could be… PWP/spank/BP/oral/BDSM/lite bond/anal/shapeshifting/MF/MMF/MMMF/NC/OOC Shippo

Genre: Erotica, Drama

Rating: MA

A/N: Wow! I took down the discontinued status! But I don't promise regular updates. Maybe. If people like ChinaDoll harass me like ChinaDoll did. Also: Why is this story so popular? It's not even that good...

Ah well. Que Sera Sera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Strange Fruit  
Chapter Five

.

.

Shippo nodded, shaking as hard as she was, and he didn't pull his fingers out of her until after her muscles stopped spasming. More satisfied than she had ever been in her life, Kagome slumped against Shippo, who she was still sitting on, her back to his chest, him holding her almost protectively.

"Thank you." She whispered. It was mind blowing, earth shaking. It was exactly what she had always been waiting for and she had never had any idea.

"Thank you?" Shippo asked, the confusion in his voice. "No, no; it isn't proper etiquette to thank someone until they're done." He bit at her ear and Kagome came alive again. "We're not through."

Kagome gasped as he bit at the dip of her lobe, where her jaw, neck and ear met.

Where did he learn to use his mouth that way? Just what could he do with his cock.

She blushed vehemently at the word. She had never thought it, let alone said it, and she certainly wasn't going to start now that a dear friend was going to bury his deep inside of her, over and over again until the sounds of slapping flesh faded and all that was left was one, universal being. . .

Wow.

He was doing something, something magnificent, and she was becoming addicted. She recognized him for what he was – an addiction. And dammit all to hell, she was hooked.  
"Shippo." She crooned, turning on his belly and licking his chin lightly. "I'm ready."

Shippo groaned and stared at his still recovering cock. He didn't want her to think any less of him, but seeing her keen the way she had when she was in his arms had pushed him over the edge. He was getting there again, but he needed a little more time. "Ka-go-me." He dragged out, shifting against her, pulling out the pleasure from her soft, warm skin. "Gimme another minute or so."

Hadn't he said he could give her what she wanted? That he would kill her with pleasure? "Some man." She murmured coyly, slapping him playfully on his chest.

A fire ignited in his eyes. So. . . she wasn't willing to wait for him, hm? And one of him wasn't going to be enough for her?

Her miko powers raged up, ready to take arms, as energy cackled behind her. She whipped around viciously, frightened, then shocked. Staring back at her with hungry green eyes were twin Shippos, both of whom were naked.

"What?" She breathed out, startled, and Shippo bit at her chin nimbly.

"Fox magic." He told her. "I can do. . . a lot of things with it."

Two arms, thin and lithe but full of strength, wrapped around her belly from behind. Kagome started, shaking and looked behind her at the grinning doppelganger of the fox that was staring low down her body. "Oh my..."

She faced front on the word God, and another Shippo pressed a finger to her mouth. "No Gods, Kagome." The original Shippo withdrew, sitting himself back up on his bed. He lounged easily in her presence, kicking off his jeans as he looked her up and down, appreciatively. "But my goodness."

The doppelganger behind her cupped a breast appreciatively and the one at her front looked behind him at the original expectantly.

"Not enough for you, eh, Kagome?" Shippo smirked and grasped his flaccid cock as he watched his two recreations accost the dark haired priestess. "Fuck her." He commanded. "Fuck the living shit out of her."

It was all the command that the doppelgangers needed.

There were hands everywhere, all at once as they grasped at tight clothing. A hooked claw made quick work of her loose skirt, and her sweater had long since been discarded by the original Shippo. Her shirt and bra were already hiked up over her breasts, exposing them to the cool, air conditioned apartment, but one of the duplicates pulled her shirt up even higher.

He pulled her shirt over her head and pinned her arms up high, greatly limiting her movement.  
The Shippo at her front captured a rosy nipple in his mouth and began to suckle, rolling the delicate, pink skin gently between his teeth. He scraped, but did not scratch. Tempted and teased but left no damage. The Shippo at her back pushed her forward, so that her chin rested on top of the first doppelgangers ginger head. His hooked, clawed finger caught underneath Kagome's lacy underwear and he gave it a tentative sniff, and then a long, rough lick with his tongue. He made an appreciative growl, but made no comment.

"Do they," he gave her another lick that had Kagome's toes curling, and she hissed in pleasure. "Speak?"

"They could," Shippo said, nodding, "if I let them. But I don't want anyone else's voice in your ears."

The doppelganger behind her removed his mouth and thrust a digit inside of her, making her keen with unexpected pleasure. Shippo – the original – grinned ferally. "I just want to see what the precious, indecent but pure miko looks like when she gets violated by two men at once."

The Shippo behind her separated the cheeks of her smooth, creamy ass and rubbed his weeping member against the puckered hole that was hidden beneath.

Kagome gasped. "No! Not there!" She screamed pressing herself forward into the willing mouth of the doppelganger at her front. "Please. I've never done that before."

The Shippo behind her looked to the original for guidance, and Shippo, who was still gripping and pulling at his cock looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking his head. "Leave that alone."

Kagome sighed, grateful, and Shippo's eyes glinted - catlike - in the darkness. "For now."

The cock went lower to her still wet pussy, and the Shippo at her back lubricated his cock freely as he rubbed it against her soaked core.

Suddenly, the Shippo at her front grabbed at her, pushing her to her hands. The Shippo behind her kept his hands firmly on her waist, holding her in place so that she was nearly touching her toes. Bent over the way she was, the leaking slit between her legs was exposed to the administrations of the Shippo at her back, who once again pressed his chin to her swollen clit and inserted his tongue inside of her, forcing out a scream.

Kagome tried to stand but the Shippo at her front allowed her to only raise herself to her waist... his waist.

And the thick, strong cock that protruded eagerly from it.

Kagome was not unaware of the male organ, but still, his seemed to be rather large. She wondered... "Are you using your magic to make it bigger?" She asked him, and Shippo chuckled from behind her.

"Hardly. That's all me."

The Shippo at her front pressed his cock to her mouth and Kagome closed it tightly, eyes widening. She stared up at the silent double, and her eyes crossed when the doppelganger behind her gave another thrust of his tongue in just the right spot.

"Well, maybe a little bit you, too." He smirked. She certainly made a pretty picture - bent at the waist for him, frowning prettily in the face of his quivering member. He wasn't sure that he had ever been so turned on in his life.

He was almost glad that he came early. It meant that when he finally got to bury himself to his balls in her, he would be able to go for ages.

And he would be burying himself inside of her. Over and over again, until she couldn't conceive of a her without a him. He had waited five hundred years for this prize and he wasn't about to lose her.

The Shippo behind her licked again, and this time Kagome moaned. The Shippo at her front grabbed her firmly by her chin and pressed his finger between her teeth, holding her mouth open as he forced her towards his cock. Kagome didn't bite down, even though she could have – to be honest, the rough treatment was turning her on more than she could bear. But still...  
Kagome turned her head away as far as he would allow.

"It's too big!" She insisted.

Shippo smirked. "Your mouth will just have to stretch then, wont it?"  
.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So how many people are super stoked that I am continuing this story?


End file.
